Mortals (and not so mortals) Meet the Seven
by ANNABETHALWAYS
Summary: Just a lot of oneshots about the seven and others meeting mortals and some fluff, this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

Avalon sighed as she stared off into space thinking of all the wonderful things she could be doing rather than helping at her mother's day care but she really wanted and needed the money and her mother really needed the help. A voice broke her out of her musings.

"Excuse me?" the voice said. Avalon looked down and saw a little girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes?" Avalon asked the girl.

"What's the time" the little girl asked "and what's your name."

"My names Avalon and what's yours." Avalon said.

"Maria." Maria said. "What's the time?"

"2:30, why?" she asked.

The Marias lip trembled "My daddy said he'd pick me and Sammy up at 2." She whispered.

"I sure he'll be here soon." Avalon said kneeling down so she could look her in the eye. "Don't worry."

"That's not why she's worried." Another voice said. Avalon turned to see a boy who looked a lot Maria plop himself down on the Astroturf next to Maria.

"Then why is she worried." Avalon asked the boy.

"Because our dads a soldier and he's supposed to be coming back today and she's worried something happened to him." the boy turned to Maria "which it didn't."

"It could have, Sammy." Maria said.

"Mom told us he got on the plane last night, we talked to him just before he got on the plane. He's in no more danger than any normal person flying on a plane." Sammy said hugging his sister.

Avalon was a little shocked but said "I'm sure Sammy's right Maria."

"See Maria nothing going to happen to dad, okay." Sammy said.

"Okay." Maria answered hugging Sammy back.

"Why don't we go play in the sand pit while you wait." Avalon suggested.

"Okay." they answered. They all went outside and build a sand castle. When they finished Sammy said proudly "it's almost as good as Annabeth's."

A voice behind them said "I don't think anyone's sand castles can rival Annabeth's." making Avalon jump.

"Daddy." Maria squealed. While Sammy said "her mom's can."

"Her mom doesn't like building sand castles she thinks it's trivial." Their dad said as he scooped up Maria.

"Frank that's disrespectful." A voice scolded.

"Mommy." Maria squealed again though a little bit quieter.

'Hey, baby girl." The woman said kissing Maria's head.

"It's not like she heard me." Frank said.

"You never know, remember that one time when she heard Percy and Annabeth having the conversation." The woman said.

"Yes I remember Hazel I could never forget." He shivered. Hazel laughed "it wasn't that bad."

'It was." Hazel was about to say something but Sammy interrupted "I want to go home." He complained.

"Okay, let's go we're meeting Percy and Annabeth at the house." Hazel said.

"Yay!" Sammy shouted, "I can see Tristen and Charlie."

"I can see Silena."Maria shouted.

"And the baby." Hazel said.

"Really." Sammy asked.

"Yes, she had it a week ago." Hazel said.

"Awesome." Sammy yelled.

Avalon watched as they disappeared round the corner when they were out of sight she shook her head, today had been strange, beyond strange.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long to update**

Lia wished that her life would just go right for once. Seriously was being a freak not enough she had to go and get a detention. It was her first detention and it was because she sneezed, sneezed, during a math's test. Of course it was from the Teacher who hated her guts but she did it in the middle of class for sneezing.

"Lia martina what did you do?" Her best friend Kates voice drifted through the door of the cupboard she was hiding in.

"Go away and leave me to wallow in my misery." Lia told her.

"No, thank you." Kate said and flung open the door, plopped herself now on the floor across from Lia and kicked the door closed again. "What happened Lee?" She said again.

"I got a detention." Lia groaned.

"For what?" Kate asked bemused. Kate was one of those clever people who skipped grades so she wasn't in Lia's math's class.

"I sneezed." She said.

Kate burst out laughing. "You got a detention for sneezing."

"Yes, don't laugh its not funny." Lia muttered.

"Sorry but it is pretty funny." Kate said.

"Fine." Lia huffed "maybe it is a little funny."

"Come on, let's go back." Kate said pulling her to her feet.

"What am I going to tell matron?" Lia asked her.

"The truth." Kate answered simply.

"How can I tell her the truth?" lia said

"well…" Kate started but Lia interrupted "don't be a smarty pants."

"Fine, just come." Kate muttered pulling her out the door.

Lia heard the scrape as the window opened; she turned to find Kate sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey." Lia said looking at her.

"So what's the verdict?" Kate asked.

Lia rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like a court case." Kate raised her eyebrows. "I got off lucky, I have to do the dishes for a week but that's it."

"Really lucky." Kate said gloomily.

"What's the matter?" asked Lia looking at Kate, who was posed as always ready for flight.

"My mom wants me back." She said gloomily. Kate unlike every one else in the orphanage had a parent. Lia used to be jealous of her but then she had found out that Kate had it worse than any of the orphans. Her mom had been clinically insane since Kate was three; her father left when she was five leaving her to took after her mother. Kate had never told her what happened in the time between then and when her mother was placed in prison and Kate in an orphanage. Kate had traveled from orphanage to orphanage; she had been in at least 8 in the two years since it happened.

"She can't do that can she?" Lia asked worried.

"I don't know do I." Kate snapped. Lia must have looked shocked and hurt because Kate whispered "Sorry."

"It's fine, you're worried." Lia whispered taking her hand "it's choosing day tomorrow, if you get chosen your mom can't take you."

Kate snorted "like anyone wants 14 year olds."

"Be positive." Lia said as she watched her best friend climb out the window.

lia sat down next to Kate at breakfast the next day and groaned. "Where's the bacon and coffee." Kate laughed at her.

"I can get you the caffeine you desire but you have to make do with coke." She said.

"Fine, bacon." She asked as Kate handed her the glass of coke.

"Don't push your luck." She said handing her the milk, a bowl and cornflakes before shoving the rest of her own cereal down. It was disgusting, the cornflakes were stale and the milk was warm. Her coke however was delicious.

Having now fully woken up Lia asked. "When are they coming." it was more of a groan. contrary to the saying things seemed bleaker than they had last night.

"Now." Kate said checking her watch. The doorbell rang and matron yelled at themto all go through to the living room. So they did, aren't they obedient little things.

When the couple came in there were a lot of gasps and whispers, they were gay so what. The one on the left was tall, had a tan, blue eyes and blond hair. The other had black hair, black eyes and an olive complexion. They looked at all of thembefore whispering together then one of then pointed at Lia and Kate. The other one nodded and they turned to matron said something to her and she nodded, sighed. She turned to us and said "Lia, Kate come." Lia and Kate stared at each other in shock.

"Well come." Matron said "Hurry up." They stood up and followed her out of the room and into her office. The two men were there sitting at matrons desk.

"Hello." The black haired one said, "I'm Nico and this is Will. Who are you?"

Lia wanted to tell him it was rather irresponsible of him not to know their names but she said "Lia."

"Kate." Kate said.

"Well Lia and Kate we're going to adopt you with immediate affect." Will said with a smile. They looked at him blankly.

"It means" Nico said, "Pack your bags, unless you don't want to of course."

"I do." Kate said "But I can't speak for Lia."

"Go pack." Matron said.

"I do to." Lia said. Kate smiled grabbed Lias wrist and pulled her up the stairs. Lia laughed. They split at the top of the stairs "five minutes?" Lia asked

"Yup, see you in five." Kate said. Lia ran the rest of the way to her room. When she got there she shoved her few possessions into her school bag. Lia met Kate at the top of the stairs.

"You ready." Kate asked.

"Yes, you." She replied.

"Yes." Kate said taking deep breaths "come on." They flew down the stairs but when they reached the bottom Kate grabbed Lias wrist and threw her a sharp took that said slow down. Lia nodded took a deep breath and slowed to a walk. When they reached the matrons office they found Nico and Will waiting at the door for them.

Nico smiled "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yes." Lia said.

As they left Lia looked back at the orphanage and new she was never coming back.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Christmas goes wrong

**(a/n) i think this is my best chapter yet. it took me two weeks so i hope you like it.**

I sighed, I hated Christmas in a normal year but this Christmas was worst. The whole family was going to say in Montauk beach cabins. For two weeks, two full weeks .The reason for the change was my Uncle Pauls new wife Sally Jackson. I guess I should introduce myself I'm Arianne Blofis. Anyway Paul's new wife was meeting the family, the wedding had been a document signing and a tea afterwards, and Paul thought it best if she met us in a place that was familiar to her. It's not like we weren't that terrifying. Only a little.

"Arianne we are going to be late, hurry up and get down here." My mom called up to me.

"Coming now mom." I called back. Just then my little sister Melanie burst in.

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Mel asked. Watching as I threw some bits and bobs into my bag.

"How should I know I haven't met her." I grumbled.

"I asked if you thought she'd be nice, not if she was." She was seven for God's sake, how could a seven year old have more wit than me, a seventeen year old.

"Fine, smarty pants I think she'll be a witch." I said. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You're only saying that because you hate the beach." She muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"We're leaving." she said, shoved my bag into my hand and pulled me out the door. Did I mention she was seven?

The car ride was horrible and we were the last ones to arrive. Yay. Note the sarcasm. When we had all pilled out the car were greeted by the entire family. Plus three other people. The older one I assumed was Sally but I had no idea who the other two were. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. The girl looked like your classic slut with blonde hair and a perfect tan but her eyes were a calculating grey.

"Who are they?" I whispered to my mom.

"I think the boys Sally's son, he's your age." She replied.

"And the girl?" I prompted.

"I have no idea why don't you go ask." She said. "I'll take your bag."

"Fine." I grumbled. I walked over to where the boy and girl were standing. "Hello, I'm Arianne and you are?" I said.

"Percy Jackson." The boy answered.

"Annabeth Chase." The girl said looking me up and down as if assessing if I was a threat.

"So this place is kind of dreary." I said looking around.

"I see you don't appreciate people's emotions." Annabeth said harshly.

"Annabeth be nice, she doesn't know." Percy chided.

"This is where my mom met my dad." Percy said with a sigh.

"The one who abandoned you." I asked confused. As I said that Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist "no remember what Chiron said."

"Please let me kill her." She begged.

"No."

"She's a cow."

"I am right here." I muttered.

"Sorry." Percy said while Annabeth glared at me.

"Not at all." She muttered.

"Excuse us." Percy said. He dragged Annabeth a little way down the beach. I decided to listen to their conversation. I know, I know it's rude to eavesdrop but hey I wanted to know what on earth was going on.

"Annabeth just because you're angry at him doesn't mean you have to take it out on a mortal." Percy said.

"I'm not angry, Perce I'm furious." She said.

"We all are." He said. "Well except Piper and Jason."

"We thought he was dead, Percy DEAD." Dead who had they thought was dead but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

"If it makes you feel beter Chiron locked him in the infirmary." Percy said with a laugh. "With Nico."

"Did he really." Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, and you can bet Chiron won't be letting him leave camp any time soon." he grinned. She laughed.

"How's Calypso?" Annabeth said.

"Adjusting. I still don't see why you won't come with me when I go to camp?" He said.

"Because if I do then I will actually kill him."

"Nah, you have excellent restraint. If I don't kill him you won't either, okay." Percy questioned.

"Okay." She relented smiling.

"Does that mean you'll come with me next time?"

"Don't push your luck." She said, kissing him. Just then there was a scream and a bone rattling roar.

Percy and Annabeth broke apart. "I'm guessing Paul forgot." Percy muttered.

"Forgot what." Annabeth asked looking at him questioningly.

"I asked him to tell everyone that this was a no technology holiday." Percy answered.

"He might not have forgotten. People could have ignored it or it could have sensed us." She pointed out. What were they talking about and what had made that roar? I wasn't going to stay hidden. I got up.

"What is going on?" I asked trying my best to sound calm, it didn't work my voice shook with fear. Percy and Annabeth whirled around to face me. The expressions on their faces were so shocked I would have laughed if I wasn't terrified.

"Um, well you see…um…well...Annabeth." Percy muttered. Annabeth who had wanted to kill be before said gently "we're being attacked."

"What can I do about that?" I asked my voice still shook but less than it had before.

Annabeth's eyes sparkled "you have a sister don't you." I nodded "well you can go find her and bring her back her okay."

"Okay." I nodded. I ran down the beach calling her name. "Mel, come on Mel."

"Ari." I heard Mel's voice then a little bundle of blue was racing across the sand and into my arms. "Ari, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Mel but I know where can go." I said picking her up (the only reason I could still pick her up was because she was small for seven.) and running down the beach with her. When I reached the place only Annabeth was there waiting for me.

"Where's Percy." I asked putting Mel down.

"He went to contact some people." She answered vaguely.

"Who are you." Mel asked looking curiously at Annabeth.

I was about to scold her when Annabeth laughed "I'm Annabeth and you are."

"I'm Melanie but you can call me Mel." She said.

"Nice to meet you Mel." Annabeth smiled.

"Where exacacly did Percy go?" I asked.

Annabeth waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the cabins "Over there." She said.

"Oh that's very helpful." I muttered sarcastically.

"I did tell you before." She said with raised eyebrows.

"I meant more specifically." I said. Annabeth sighed and pointed. I looked to see where she was pointing and saw Percy jogging towards us. When he reached us he muttered "Well that was an interesting conversation."

"Who did you talk too?" Annabeth asked him.

"Thalia, then Nico." Percy said.

"Why them?" She asked. He shot her a look. "What about Jason?" she said. They seemed to have a silent conversation then Annabeth sighed and shook her head. There was another scream.

"What was that?" Mel whimpered. Annabeth turned to Percy. "When do they get here." She asked. Before percy could reply two people appeared out of thin air. Needless to say I screamed. The people who had appeared out of thin air were a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and black eyes. The girl also had black hair but she had piercing blue eyes.

"Thals."Annabeth said giving her a hug before turning and giving the boy a hug too. They stood there talking for a while before they seemed to remember why they were here.

"So, who are they." The girl asked.

"Arianne and Melanie." Annabeth introduced us. "This is Thalia and Nico. Thalia and Nico this is Melanie and Arianne."

Thalia snorted and pointed at me "I'm going to call you Ari and you Mel." She pointed at Melanie. Mel grinned, she liked people who were straight forward and still seemed nice but clever. In other words not people like me. Nico raised his eyebrows at Thalia who just shrugged. There was another roar.

"Come on." Percy shouted already running towards the roar. The others ran after him. They all started pulling things that looked like weapons out from under their clothing. Percy pulled out a pen, a pen then he uncapped it and it turned into a sword, yes a sword. While I had been staring at them Mel had sneaked off.

"Mel." I called then I saw her, a flash of blue running after the group. "Mel." I shouted running after her. When I reached the cabins, still chasing Mel, I saw what had made the roar and stopped dead. It was huge and looked rather like a dragon except it had no wings and was spewing acid. Cold dread filled me, it was spewing acid at my family and I realised with more dread that the group was trying to counter it. A white truck pulled up on the beach and three heavily armed kids jumped down and ran towards the group. What happen next happened so fast I could hardly follow it.

Mel burst out of where she had been hiding and ran towards the battle. At the same time the beast spewed gas at her. I screamed and watched as one of the kids launched herself in front of my sister. Saving Melss[lr1] [lr2] life at the expense of her own. Annabeth shouted and brought her blade down killing the beast. It dissolved into sand and everyone just stood there for a moment before Annabeth burst into tears and ran to the girl who had saved my sister. She dropped to her knees by the girls' side. Percy looked at his girlfriend for a moment before turning to look at his 'troops'.

"Let's get out of here." he told them. There were nods and they headed towards the van. Percy went over to Annabeth and picked up the girl. He carried her to the van with Annabeth trailing behind him. Percy gestured to pual and sally and they followed him to the van. They all loaded into the van and they drove away. In their wake they left a deafening silence.

I never forgot what they did for me. They saved my sister and she grew to be one of the best doctors in the world. My life is perfect and whole and it's all thanks to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**i got my exam results and discovered i suck at afrikaans because i got a really bad result but i got better results in maths and English so that kind of makes up for it.**

Lucinda was nervous. It was her first day of work with the Valdez's and she was nervous. She didn't know much about them. Only that they had two kids and one on the way. Lucinda was now standing in front of their house. The house was a bluish colour, a red front door and the windows were tinted purple. All in all it was a very strange house. Lucinda did not know how long she had been standing there staring at the house when a voice broke her out of her musings.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" Lucinda turned to see where the voice had come from and saw a woman standing next to her. The woman had cinnamon coloured hair and brown eyes. She was pregnant.

"I'm Lucinda and I'm looking for the Valdez's. It's my first day of work with them." She explained.

The woman laughed, "Oh, I forgot about that." Then seeing Lucinda's bewildered expression she said, "I'm Calypso Valdez, your employer."

Lucinda stared at Calypso she looked so young. How could she already have two kids, she looked 23 years old boy 30. Okay so maybe that was rude but still.

"Well come inside." She said pushing the front door open and going in. Lucinda followed her in.

A little girl ran down the stairs towards them. She had curly black hair and blue eyes. "Mommy, mommy I can't find Mr. Festus."

"Zoe, baby didn't daddy take Festus for a walk." Calypso asked. So they had a dog called Festus.

"Not that one mommy." Zoe said. When Calypso started to say something Zoe shook her head, "Not that one either. My Mr. Festus."

"Okay, baby girl where did you put Mr. Festus." Just as Zoe was answering a big black dog came barreling down the hall, knocking Zoe to the floor. She started crying. Calypso picked her up, soothing her.

"Leo Valdez, what did I tell you about taking that dog for a walk." She shouted.

"Sorry honey, on the phone can it wait." A voice, Lucinda assumed it was this Leo, called back.

"Fine but will deal with this later, at length." Calypso told him walking toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you your room." Calypso said pointing down the hall.

Lucinda came out of her room and heard shouting. She walked towards the source of the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. She walked in and heard Leo shouting.

"No, I ordered iron not steel…" "I was very clear about it." "I promise you I said iron." "You keep getting it wrong. This is the fourth time this month." Lucinda watched in horror as he caught fire. He didn't seem to notice he kept shouting into the phone. She screamed. Leo looked up in shock and saw her, then looked down at himself and seemed to notice he was on fire.

"Oh." He said coming towards her. She backed away fast and bumped into the wall, she was whimpering. "No, no it's okay, I won't hurt you."

"You're on fire Leo." Calypso shouted bursting through the door. Apparently Lucinda's scream had woken her. "Oh, right." He said as if remembering. He concentrated for a moment then suddenly the flames disappeared.

"What do we do?" he panicked.

"Call Percy, he has experience with this kind of thing." Calypso said.

"Um, okay." Leo said. Lucinda was frozen with shock so she didn't resist when Leo picked her up and put her into a cupboard.

Percy's POV.

Percy groaned as his phone rang. He had been up all night looking after the kids. All four of them because none of them would sleep, Tristan was sick so Charlie wouldn't sleep and then Silena decided she didn't want to sleep either and then the baby, who was only three weeks old, didn't sleep. As much as Percy wanted to ignore his phone he knew it could be important.

"Hello." Percy answered the phone groggily.

"Percy, you sound terrible." It was Leo, of course.

"Thank you Leo." Percy muttered.

"No, you actually sound sick." Leo answered, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Now why did you call me?" Percy asked.

"Actually, I better let Calypso explain." He said.

"Hello, Percy." Calypso greeted him.

"Hi." Percy said.

"You sound terrible, are you sick?" Calypso asked.

"I'm not sick." He muttered.

"Then what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I stayed up all night that's all." Percy said. "I would not advise it."

"I wouldn't think so." Calypso said. "Are you free now or do you still have the kids."

"I'm free, it's Annabeths turn now." Percy told her.

"You can take Tristan and Bianca with you." Annabeth said sweetly.

"Good morning to you to." He said.

"Sorry, I know you were up all night with them…" Annabeth started.

"While you slept." Percy muttered.

Annabeth carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "But I'll never Tristan to a doctor with Charlie here and Bianca will only slow us down.

Percy huffed "Fine." Then seemed to remember he was on the phone to Calypso.

"Why did you call me?" Percy asked her. He listened while she explained then told her he was on his way.

Percy knocked on their front door and Calypso opened it almost immediately.

"Hi." She said. "You're here."

"Yes, where is she." He asked as he entered the house and said hi to Zoe and Max.

"This way." Calypso took him to the cupboard they had put her in.

"You put her in a cupboard?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Yes." Leo said appearing next to him. Percy sighed, "You continue to amaze me. Calypso could you make some tea and Leo could you, um, mind the kids."

"Sure." Leo muttered and Calypso said "Of course." They went off to do what he had asked them to do. When they were out of sight Percy opened the cupboard door and saw a woman huddled in the corner of it.

"Hello." Percy said sitting down at the other end of the cupboard. "What's your name?" this was greeted by silence. "Okay. I'm Percy Jackson and I am going to tell you a story and this story is true and it is about me, Leo and Calypso and some people you don't know like Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna and Annabeth to name a few. Now I wont tell you all of it I'll only tell the part that has to do with Leo. One day a boy called Jason woke up on a bus…"

Lucinda's POV

As Percy told his story, Lucinda found herself relaxing and she hardly noticed when Calypso brought the tea. It was an amazing story but so sad, how could such terrible things happen to such young people. Practically children and she could tell Percy was editing out some of the worst things. When she was that age she was getting drunk and having boyfriends, not saving the world from evil manics and gods. All the same she found herself enthralled by the story.

When Percy finished the story Lucinda couldn't help but trust him, though she still didn't talk. So he started talking about his family and friends and all of that.

Finally she said, "Lucinda, my names Lucinda."

"Nice name Lucinda." Percy said with a grin. Which made Lucinda smile.

"So you okay now." He asked, "You're not going to freak out again because my bed is calling me."

"I'm fine now." Lucinda said, "And thank you."

"It's a pleasure." Percy said, "Come on lets go to the kitchen."

When they arrived at the kitchen the children were running around the table with the dog. Leo and Calypso were laughing watching them. Lucinda expected it to be awkward but they all seemed to have forgotten about it. Percy left then taking his kids and said he'd be back tomorrow with the kids. After that Lucinda decided she was tired and retired to her bedroom.

Lucinda continued to work with the Valdez's until she was 75 when she retired. Over that time she learned the rest of Percy Jacksons story, it was sad and heartbreaking but heart warming and amazing. All the children loved her and even after she retired they were friends, even though she still freaked out occasionally when Leo set himself on fire or Frank turned into an animal or Percy controlled water but she was happy and that was all she wanted.

 **i am completely out of inspiration so please give me some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the suggestions l'l make sure to use them.**

 **In the meantime please enjoy the chapter, my older sister co-wrote it with me.**

I had been running off my feet all day and my shift wasn't over yet still had four hours left. I was sitting down in the doctor's lounge with a cup of tea and a biscuit in my hand about to put my feet up for the first time in 10 hours when my pager began to beep incessantly. I reluctantly put down my tea and reached for it. It read please report to maternity ward. Great ! Can't the pregnant women of New York wait 5 minutes so I could at least drink my tea? Bally botheration's. I heaved myself up out of the welcoming embrace of the couch and made my way to the ward.

What a sight greeted me on my arrival. There was one of my patients calmly sitting in a wheel chair reading a book in what looked like Greek while her husband ran around like a headless chicken looking like he was about to explode from what looked like either extreme stress or excitement.

"Hello Annabeth how are we feeling tonight ? " I asked.

"well quite alright thank you but about ready to pop" Annabeth replied placing her book on her lap or what was left of it ,because her stomach was so large as she was almost at full term with twins/.

"Percy seems to be in top worrywart mode as per usual."

"yes its quite odd, one would think he'd be fine in situation like this all things considered." She said with a laugh.

"Right lets get you admitted and these babies out of you." I said and then to Percy "Come along Percy."

"breath Annabeth this contraction is just getting its boots on." I told Annabeth soothingly.

She was in her bed in one of the private maternity rooms and thankfully Percy had calmed down somewhat, because he was starting to worry Annabeth, at a time where she should be worrying about herself. Annabeth was squeezing Percy's hand as she rode out the contraction. When it was over she let go and Percy silently stretched his hand out of Annabeth's sight, that made me smile. I had heard many stories from Annabeth about her and Percy's relationship, one of my favorite ones was their first kiss, for rather second, they had been at a summer camp and it was Percy's birthday and they were eating a cupcake or as Annabeth described it a blue chocolate brick, Percy started talking and after a while Annabeth decided to put him out of his misery and kissed him. It made me so happy to see them still together so many years later. I was actually sort of jealous all the guys I'd met had been absolute twats. Although my dating life had been rather small considering I'd been in med school for over 8 years.

" oh that was a bad one." Annabeth said as she relaxed back against her pillows.

" don't worry Wise Girl you've faced worse." Percy said with a secretive smile. " I'll go up date everyone."

As soon as Annabeth had been admitted, Percy had go to call their family and soon after a ragtag group of people had arrived and having been barred from entering the ward, they had taken up residence in the waiting room. It was a strange sight indeed. I'd only seen them as they pasted the door way but that was enough to catch a glimpse of a few. One was a brown haired middle aged man in a wheel chair who wore a tweed jacket and had an ancient air about him. Then there was a girl who looked much younger than the rest of the group at about 15 which was a bit strange. She had spiky black hair with purple tips and piercing blue eyes. She looked about as predictable as a thunderstorm. The last person to walk past the door was a tall man who could only have been Annabeth's sibling, with blond hair and grey eyes. Hang on enough of that concentrate on your patient Dr Kepner.

" Alright Annabeth we are almost there. You are 10cm dilated, it's time to welcome these babies into the world."

I watched as Annabeth and Percy cradled their beautiful babies. Annabeth held their perfect baby girl , who had tufts of black hair already growing on her head. While Percy held their adorable little boy , who had no hair at all.

"What are you going to call them?" a voice asked from the door way.  
I turned around to see a woman with brown hair entering the room .

" Hi I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother. You must be the wonderful doctor we've been hearing so much about. Dr Kepner right?" said Mrs Jackson as she shook my hand, then she turned back to the ecstatic couple. " So?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and Annabeth nodded.

"Alright lets get everyone inside so I don't have to repeat myself 500 times." There an ample amount of shuffling as 16 people tried to squeeze into the tiny room.

"Malcolm, Chiron, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Sally, Paul, Reyna, Nico, Will, Tyson ,Thalia and Grover I am pleased to introduce, Oliver Charles Jackson and April Bianca Jackson." Said Annabeth proudly, after which there was a whole lot of cooing and aahing.

A young with dark crazy curly hair came forward and reached out to take the baby from Percy.

"Lets hold him and see if he bounces." He said with a mischievous grin.

" Leo ! Don't you even joke about such things" scolded a young women with cinnamon colored hair and golden eyes from the arms of a tall buff Asian guy.

"Don't worry he can do anything." replied Leo.

Sally came forward and hugged both Annabeth and Percy along with the babies.

" I'm so proud of you both , you've grown up so much and now you have children of your own." she said through her tears.

"That makes two of us." Came a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turn in surprise to see a man standing there who was a splitting image of Percy.

"Dad you came." He said and the mutter to Annabeth, " I didn't think he would."

"Oh Percy its about to get stranger." Annabeth replied as a women walked in the door.

"well I see you are here Poseidon." She said.

" Why wouldn't I be Athena, he is my son." Replied the man.

Athena and Poseidon. What on earth is going on here. Aren't those Greek gods. I think I might be hallucinating.

"Pfft, well Annabeth let me see the children." The women who's name I gather was Athena. Annabeth, looking rather nervous, handed April to the woman.

"She is adorable." Athena said as she held April.

Percy signaled for Leo to hand Oliver over to Poseidon. Poseidon took the child and look down at the baby who looked very tiny in his arms.

"For once I am in agreement with Athena. They are absolutely perfect.' He said.

Since the two newcomers had arrived the rooms atmosphere had been so tense you could have sliced it with a butter knife ,but know everyone seemed to relax. The babies were handed around the group from person to person.

The 15 year old girl I had seen earlier made a comment about the babies blue eyes after which Annabeth proceeded to tell that all babies had blue eyes when they were born.

Everyone chuckled at that. This seemed like a cosy family gathering although it was obvious they weren't all related. I decided to forget the fact that it was against hospital regulations to have so many people in one room at once. I quietly slipped out and left them all to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**i know it took me a long time to update but i had my birthday party and had a bit of writer's block sorry.**

 **in this chapter Nico is 24 and Will is 27 and is the follow on of chapter two.**

Lia wished they could just go faster. They were on their way to Nico and Wills apartment and she could not wait. Beside her, Kate was fiddling nervously with a locket. Lia had never seen it before and she wondered where she got it.

"We're almost there." Will told them from the front. This bit of information made Lia nervous. What if they wanted to use them though they seemed really nice she knew appearances could be deceiving. She heard a chuckle from the front. She looked up to see who had laughed and saw with surprise it was Nico.

"No need to look so nervous, we're not going to eat you." He said. Lia swallowed and looked at Kate, who just shrugged as if to say your problem not mine. Lia huffed, what a lovely supportive friend. Then again there were only ever two reasons Kate didn't offer her help. One, she thought Lia could do it on her own and two, Kate was dealing with something important of her own. Lia sincerely hoped it was one but all the signs pointed to two. Kate looking so nervous and worried, Kate fiddling with something, Kate not helping her deal with Nico's words and last of all Kate being all quiet and closed off the whole drive. Lia didn't have any more time to think about it because they had just arrived at Nico and Wills apartment.

"Come on." Will said. "Let's go inside." And so they did. Their apartment was on the top floor of the building. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, it was painted blue and had a full wall made of glass. It was awesome. Will showed Lia to her room while Nico showed Kate hers. Her room was really cool. It had a big double bed, a lovely fluffy carpet and a computer. It had much more but Lia really didn't feel like going through them all it would take ages. She started to unpack her things and saw Will looking at her bag with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You need to go shopping." He announced and with that he left her to unpack. A while later Kate came in and threw herself onto the bed.

"Hey." She said, "Do you like it here?"

"I guess I do, yes." Lia answered, "What about you?"

"I suppose I do." Kate answered with a shrug.

Lia sighed, Kate said she liked it her but she still looked sad so what was the matter. Lia sat down on the bed next to Kate and put her hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?" she asked and as she saw Kate's eyes go guarded and her face close, she said, "You can tell me you now. I won't tell anyone."

Kate shrugged her hand off, "it's not that simple, Lia you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered, "Why wouldn't I understand? What's not that simple?"

"I can't tell you, it would hurt you and confuse you." Kate muttered not meeting her eyes.

"This is hurting and confusing me, Kate." Lia said sliding off the bed to kneel in front of her friend, "please tell me."

"I can't." Kate said again, still not looking at her.

"You can."

Kate shook her head mutely. Lia wondered what was so terrible that Kate wouldn't tell her, they had told each other everything since they had become friends. This was strange and slightly scary. Kate got up suddenly.

"Where are you going." Lia asked.

"Out." Kate replied curtly before leaving the room.

Lia sat in silence until Will appeared.

"You okay." He asked, coming to sit on the floor next to her.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"I take it someone else isn't fine." Nico said from the door taking her by surprise. It wasn't only his sudden appearance that startled her, it was his ability to read between the lines and work out what was going on.

"I'm worried about Kate she's acting funny and she won't tell me what's wrong." Lia said, it felt strange to an adult about the thing that was wrong but she knew she needed help to deal with this.

"What kind of funny?" will asked, looking concerned.

"Sad and scared." Lia said.

"She didn't seem scared." Will said at the same time as Nico said, "Well that's a relief, at least she isn't possessed."

In answer to this Lia said, "Nico you're weird and Will Kate never seems scared when she is. She has her own special way of being scared and sad. In fact I don't think I've ever seen her cry."

"Oh." Will said. Nico was too busy laughing to say anything.

When Nico stopped laughing and said, "You're sure somethings wrong?"

"Yes." Lia said.

"Okay." Nico said getting up, "Where did she go?"

"She didn't say." She told him.

"Where is her favorite place to go?" Will asked also getting up. Lia followed suit.

"The library cubby." She told him.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"I'll show you." Lia said pulling her flimsy old school coat out of the cupboard. Will and Nico got their own coats while Lia waited impatiently by the door. She knew they would only find Kate if she didn't mind them finding her.

They didn't find her there or anywhere else so they decided to just go home and wait for her there.

When Kate finally arrived Will peppered her with questions before she finally snapped at him, "I was just at the park and you didn't need to worry, you're not my dad."

Will and Nico exchanged a look, Nico nodded. Will turned to them. His expression made Lia nervous.

"Do you know the Greek gods?" he asked them.

"Yes." Kate said, while Lia nodded. She only knew them because Kate loved to read the Greek myths aloud to her.

"Well, they're real." Will said.

"W-what." Lia stuttered. Kate looked a little startled at first but then she put on a mask of calm.

"And?" she asked. Lia was shocked, how could she be so calm after they had just been told that the Greek myths where not myths.

"You're their children." Nico said helpfully.

"Oh." Kate said in surprise, "Whose children exactly."

"We're not sure." Will told her.

"Will look." Nico said pointing above Lia's head. Everyone looked to where he had pointed, there were gasps. What was so interesting? She looked up. There above her head was a glowing caduceus. The symbol of medicine. Lia was surprised that she knew that. Hanging out with Kate did have its benefits.

"Hermes." Kate guessed.

"Yes," Nico said, "it appears that Lia is a daughter of Hermes."

"He's god of thieves and travelers, isn't he?" Kate said.

"Yes." Will said. Lia was too shocked to say anything.

Nico went to look out the window and swore.

He turned to Will, "let's get them to camp."

"I agree." Will said.

They were all pilled in the car now and on their way to this camp. Lia herself was still in shock. She was a daughter of a Greek god. The Greek god Hermes to be exact. It was all quite terrifying.

"So If the gods are real then aren't the monsters?" Kate asked sounding curious.

"Yes." Nico answered.

The rest of the drive Kate peppered them with questions. It was all right for her she had never experienced feeling safe and secure and then having it all ripped away, thanks to her untrusting nature but for Lia this was new and scary and Kate's questions weren't helping.

They arrived at this camp at around midnight and were met by, thanks to Will's calls, a crowd of people.

"Hello." A pretty blond woman told them, "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy." she said gesturing to the man standing next to her.

After that there was a whole lot of greeting and introductions. In the middle of all this Kate got (as they called it) claimed by Hades which meant she was Nico's sister and a whole lot of other stuff that Lia didn't pay attention too.

All in all it was a very strange day.

 **i couldn't think who Lia's godly parent should be so i just chose Hermes**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter took me three days to write so I hope you enjoy it.**

I **have a total of 21 reviews which is really cool. maybe this chapter will get me 25. maybe. I know 25 is a weird number to aim for but it's a quarter of a hundred and half of fifty.**

 **Here are the people who have reviewed so far:**

 **ImABird27**

 **The 379th Hero**

 **Minibeth**

 **Cynder2013.**

 **The 6th Spectral King**

 **Snowdrop02**

 **Princess Andromeda II**

 **and some guests.**

 **Yay. Anyway the idea for this chapter came to me in chapel. Thank the lord, i was so out of ideas. (thank the lord, get it.)**

 **They were giving a sermon about trees and it just came to me. My brain's weird that way. Anyway on to the story.**

I am really nervous. This is my first date. Ever. As in first time in this universe that I have gone on a date. As you can see I am really, really nervous. Introductions, I'm Amelia Summers, Grade nine student at Westaford in South Africa, Cape Town and you probably noticed I used to many commas in that sentence. The name of the guy I am going on a date with is called Michael Carter. Michael Carter. It's a strange name but it's not like he named himself, so why does it matter. I suppose the answer to that is that it doesn't. But it does seem to. Again, I am really nervous.

I reached the coffee shop where I saw him waiting for me at the table in the corner. This surprised me. That was my table. How did he know that, it was probably just luck or coincidence. One of the two.

He spotted me and beckoned me over. Okay breath, he's got no right to judge you and if he does them he's not worth your time. My friend Bella's words rang in my head. I entered the shop and walked over to him.

After a few moments of silence he said, "Hi."

I said, "Hi." Back

"So, do you want to look at the menu?" Michael asked.

"No, thanks, I come here a lot. I know what I'm going to order." I said. He nodded and we lapsed into silence again.

I was grateful when the waiter finally came. "What would you like to order?"

"Could I have a hot chocolate and croissant please." I said.

He nodded and turned to Michael, "And what would you like sir."

"The same as her please." Michael said. The waiter nodded and left.

"So, what do you like doing in your free time?" He asked breaking the awkward silence that had again settled over them.

"Uh, reading." I answered, "And you?"

"I like hanging out with my friends, playing soccer and reading. You must do more than read in your free time?"

"I write and obsess over fictional characters with my friend Bella." I am such and idiot. Why did I tell him that? I sighed, at least now he knows the real me and I don't have to pretend to be someone else.

"I do enjoy obsessing over fictional characters." Michael said, laughing.

"Do you?" I asked surprised.

"I do." He said, laughing even harder at my bemused expression and because it was rather funny I started laughing to. We sat there just laughing for about five minutes.

When we finally sobered up he asked, "Have you ever gone on a date before?"

"No."

"I'm your first date then?" Michael asked.

"Yup." I said, nodding.

"Okay. Have you ever had a crush?"

"Kind of."

"Who was your 'kind of' crush?" he said.

"You're going to think I'm an idiot but my first crush was Percy Jackson." I told him blushing fiercely.

"I can't judge, my first crush was Thalia Grace." Michael said, also blushing but laughing at the same time. He seemed to do a lot of laughing. "Did you stop crushing on him?"

"Yes, but only because Percabeth is my OTP." I told him, "What about you, did you stop crushing on Thalia?"

"Yes, she became a hunter, how could I crush on a hunter. I do admit though, after I stopped crushing on Thalia I started crushing on Silena but then she died."

"Yes, I actually started crying when it happened."

"I know, I did to." And that was how our conversation progressed.

*** Thalias P.O.V

I snorted into my coffee cup. The boy in the booth next to mine had just said I was his first crush. Insolent male. The girls' first crush was Percy, which was sweet. Especially since she shipped Percabeth. Which is, in case you didn't know, Percy and Annabeth. Not that I am an obsessed fangirl. I'm part of the story for gods sake. If only sally hadn't written Percy's adventures and published them but she did so we may as well get used to it.

When they got up to leave, I decided to talk to them. Just for fun.

I got up and walked into the boy 'by mistake' and knocked him over.

"Sorry." I said helping him up. I know, I know I am evil.

"It's fine." He said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm Tayla, by the way and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Michael and this is Amelia." Michael replied. Amelia gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you." I said, "Are you together."

"No." they said at the same time and then blushed.

"Okay I was only asking and again sorry."

"It really is fine and goodbye, we have to go. It was nice meeting you." He said apologetically.

"Goodbye." I said to their backs.

***Amelia's P.O.V

"She seemed nice." I said as we strolled through the park.

"Ya, she did." Michael smiled.

"She reminded me of someone." I said sighing.

"Me to." He admitted, "Though i'm not sure who."

"Neither am I." I said, "I have an idea, why don't we speak only in Afrikaans for ten minutes."

"That's a horrible idea but okay, let's do it." Michael said, shaking his head.

"1,2,3 go." I said.

"My naam is Michael Carter, ek is veertin yaar oud en ek het een suster."

"Jy is dom."

"Nee, ek is slim." He protested. And so it continued.

"Okay, ten minutes are up." I said laughing.

"I suck at afrikaans." Michael complained.

"You're not that bad." I told him.

"You rock at it."

"Nee."

"Stop, no more afrikaans. It's the holidays."

"Fine." I said still laughing. "oh," I said checking my watch, "I need to go home."

"I'll walk you." He offered.

"Sure." I smiled.

"So, do you have any siblings." Michael asked at we walked.

"Yes. You have a sister. What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name's Daisy." He said smiling.

"How old is she?"

"She's eight." Michael looked at me, "Brother or sister."

"Brother." I answered.

"His name?"

"Peter."

"How old?"

"Nineteen." I said, "Oh here we are. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Michael said. I felt his eyes on me until I closed the door.

Amelia and Michael became best friends after that and later after many failed relationships with other people they got married and had three children. Amelia kept her maiden name Summers and their children where Carter-Summers. Michael became an architect and Amelia a teacher. Their childrens names were Percy, Harry and Lucy. They continued to live in Cape Town and were very successful. All in all they had a wonderful life, though the stranger they met on that first night continued to puzzle them.

 **Translations:**

 **ya- yes**

 **my naam is- my name is.**

 **ek is veertin yaar oud en ek het een suster - i am fourteen years old and i have one sister.**

 **jy is don- you are stupid**

 **nee, ek is slim- no, i am clever.**

 **nee- no.**

 **please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this chapter. I got this suggestion from ImABird27 but I changed it a bit, so thank you to them.  
**

I screamed. I knew dodge ball sucked but not this much. I guess I should explain. My name's Arabella May Rigby and I go to Merriweather prep. Today during gym we were playing dodge ball. Matt Sloan and Percy Jackson were the team captains. I was, of course, on Percy's team. I hate dodge ball at the best of times but I did not expect to be dealing with giants throwing metal dodgeballs. At Percy Jackson.

I cowered as the giants grew to be more giant than before. I ran to the doors and pulled on them but they wouldn't budge. I banged on them desperately but it still wouldn't budge.

'Let them go!' I heard Percy shout.

The one who's name I think is Joe Bob growled at him and said 'and lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!'

I nearly screamed again. Tasty morsels. Lunch. Laistrygonians. Son of the Sea God. Playing for Percy's death. I only understood three of those things. We, me and my class mates, were the tasty morsels and the giants were going to eat us for lunch. The giants where Laistrygonians. The giants from the far north that Odysseus fought once. I am obsessed with Greek mythology. I like the other mythology as well but I love Greek mythology.

Anyway, the giant who had shouted before waved his hand and more metal balls appeared. Just appeared, out of thin air. This was absolutely terrifying. There was fire, coming out of the balls.

'Coach.' Percy shouted but it didn't seem to have any affect at all because all coach Nunley did was say, 'Yeah. Mmm-hmm, play nice.'

One of the giants threw his ball, Percy dived out of the way as it sailed towards him.

'Corey!' he screamed. I realised that the ball was heading in the direction of the excersize mat my best friend had chosen to hide behind. I screamed (I seemed to be doing a lot of screaming today). Tyson the schools community service project, I always thought it was rude to call him that, pulled him out just him time. The place where he had been hiding was on fire. It was then that I started crying. From relief or from fright I don't know.

'Run.' Percy told us, 'The other exit.'

We all ran for the locker room but before we got there the giant called Joe bob waved his hand and the door slammed shut. He shouted, 'No one leaves unless you're out and you're not out until we eat you!' then he launched the metal, fire ball thing.

This time I didn't even scream this time just stood there, frozen. Corey came and took my arm pulling me away towards the door.

'Come on, Ella, we need to get out of the way!' He screamed pulling me along behind him.

I recovered my senses enough to shout, 'they're locked.'

'I know.' he shouted, ' They're out of the giants firing range.'

I smiled, everyone thought Corey was a wimp because that's how he likes to appear but he really isn't. there was a lot of screaming and shouting and throwing of metal balls after that but I hardly noticed because i was lying on the floor under the excersize equipment by the door.I don't know how long we lay there but when I looked up again I saw Percy run and jump out threw a burning hole in the wall with Tyson right behind him.

Two teachers came up to us and started asking if we were okay but I didn't hear them. I just stared. I realized I was very tried and decided to go to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Corey speaking to me.

I woke to the sound of a voice saying, 'Most of them are in shock.'

'Where is my daughter?' It was my mom.

'What's her name?' The voice that had woken me asked.

'Arabella.' she said.

'She's this way.' said another voice, one I recognized. It was my Latin teacher, Mrs Clark.

'Arabella.' my mom said bursting into my room, thing. 'Are you okay?'

'Mom, I'm fine.' I groaned and battered away her hands. Then I remembered Corey. 'Mom, where's Corey? Is he okay?'

'He's fine, he got a piece of metal in his shoulder. The doctors are taking it out now.'

'I have to go to him.' I said.

'Are you sure.' She asked.

'Yes, I am.'

'Okay, this way.' She said with a sigh.

As it turned out nobody was hurt worse than a broken arm and all Corey needed was a sling and a bandage. All I needed was sleep and water.

They were blaming Percy for what had happened at the gym. How could they do that. It wasn't his fault. How could A 13 year old do that. It was strange that almost everyone agreed with this and that no one seemed to have seen the giants.

'Hi.'

'Hi, Corey.'

'So, I've been stalling but I have to ask you, did you see the giants?' He asked, nervously.

I jumped, 'You saw them too.'

'Yes.' Corey said, getting up from the bed where he was sitting.

'I thought I was imagining it.' I told him relieved.

'So did I.' he said looking equally relieved.

'What do we do about it?' I asked, 'Tell them what we saw?'

'No,' He said, 'No, we don't. We know he's innocent and that's all we know.'

'We know what they where.' I said, looking at him skeptically.

'There's no need to look at me like that, I did nothing wrong. Yes we do know what they are but how does that help us figure out why they were there,' He said shooting be a look when I tried to interrupt, 'Kill Percy.' he finished.

'No, we don't.' I sighed.

'Then we should just leave it.'

'Yes, you' re right.'

'Okay, come on let's go get ice-scream.' Corey said pulling put off the window seat.

'Okay.' I said laughing at his randomness.

Arabella and Corey didn't ever find out why the giants were at there school in seventh grade but they stayed best friends. Arabella married a man called Mathew Granthem and became a archeologist. Corey married a woman called Isabelle Crawly and became a technician. Corey had two children called Mary and Peter. Arabella had three children called Sybill, August and May.

 **this wasn't my best chapter ever. I've been watching a lot of Downton Abbey and I couldn't think of any other names so I just used their names.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)It took me a week to write this chapter so I hope you like it. I got the suggestion from The 379th Hero so thank you to them.**

 _ **How I met the Jackson/Grace family plus all assorted friends and tag alongs.  
**_

I laughed at Peter. He was just so stupid sometimes. Shouting at the English teacher to 'Shut up and mind his own beeswax' was just not something you did. He did not take after his father I did. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm May Grantham-Rigby, daughter of Arabella Rigby and Mathew Grantham. I'm a troublemaker and not that popular. My best friend Peter is much the same. He is the son of Corey Baily and Isabelle Crawley. My mom and his dad are best friends, much like us but they were always the nerds when they were at school. It always seemed to me that they had a secret, something they never told anyone. I don't know why I think that but I do, so yeah.

We were sitting at our table in the cafeteria.

"It's not funny, May." Peter moaned.

"It's pretty funny, Pete." I said still laughing. We lapsed into silence as we ate.

"Look over there." He said suddenly, pointing in the direction of three kids at the back of the cafeteria. It was two girls and a boy.

"What are we looking at?" I asked, puzzled.

"An unlikely combination don't you think." Peter said. I then realized I knew two of them. Oliver was in my science class and Charlie was one of my best friends.

"Who's the other girl?" I asked.

"I think her name's April." Peter said with a shrug.

"Why is it an unlikely combination?"

"Oliver and April are nerds and Charlie, well she's like us."

I nodded. It was an unlikely combination. Before I could suggest we go over and talk to them, the bell rang.

"Come on." I said, "Time for class."

We had English next, with Mr. Mac. He is a horrible man and, though mom said he was a very good teacher, I thought he was an old fart.

"Come on, let's sit at the back." Peter said, dragging me with him. Charlie came over to sit with us at the back. She looked preoccupied.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine." She said, turning to smile at me.

"So, who where you sitting with at lunch?" peter asked.

"Oh, I was sitting with my cousins." Charlie said.

"Those are your cousins?" I asked, looking over to the two of them sitting at the table across from us.

"Yes." She said.

"What are their names?" Peter asked.

"April and Oliver Jackson."

"You don't even have the same surname. They're Jackson and you're Grace." I muttered.

"Not all cousins have the same surname and we're not really cousins." She said, shrugging.

"All right class, we are going to be reading To Kill a Mockingbird." Mr. Mac said as he entered.

"What do you mean you're not really cousins?" Peter asked Charlie as we walked to our lockers, which just so happened to be next to each other.

"Our parents are best friends and cousins." She told him shrugging.

"Why were you sitting with them? Not that we mind but you don't usually do it." I said.

"Just family stuff." Charlie said looking uncomfortable.

Usually I would have pressed her about it but she looked so worried in that moment that I decided to leave it.

"What you doing this weekend?" Peter asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, mom told me to ask you guys if you wanted to come over on Saturday?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Peter and I said at the same time. Charlie giggled at us.

"Okay, you can come at eleven o'clock."

"Thanks." I said, "What do we have now?"

"Gym." Peter said, checking his timetable.

"Oh, the joy of gym." I said dramatically, making Charlie giggle again.

"It's not that bad." She said.

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled, "You rock at it." I slammed my locker shut and we started towards the gym.

" I'm not that good at it." She said, still giggling.

"You need to stop giggling." Peter muttered but this just made her giggle harder. When we reached the gym, we had to split up to get changed, you know, being of different gender.

In gym today we were doing archery **(A\N Everyone always, in my experience, does fencing so I did archery.)** Charlie looked so excited I thought she might explode.

"Ol looks like he might pass out, it's a pity he took after dad." A voice said behind us.

Charlie turned around, "It is, though he has no reason to be nervous, it is school."

The person who had spoken was April.

"I know but he doesn't seem to think so." She said, "Bye."

"What was that about?"I asked.

"Ol sucks at archery." Charlie said.

"Okay everyone get a partner and a bow then line up in front of the targets with your partner." The coach said walking into the gym.

We did as we were told.

"Okay, two per target and you may start now." Coach said.

Charlie was really good at archery and I was suckish. During her turn, I looked around at everyone else. Most people were terrible at it, some were okay but April was really good at it and so were two others, including Charlie. That made three really good archers and 25 suckish ones. Not bad. I didn't understand what they meant about Oliver. He hit the target. I mean sure if you compared him to Charlie or April he sucked but so did everyone else.

"Your turn." Charlie said. I groaned and took the bow. Charlie giggled.

"You're not that bad." She said still giggling.

"I am, I haven't hit the target once." I groaned.

"You did hit it, once."

"Yes I hit it, once." I grumbled. The bell rang before I could take my shot. We went back to our lockers to pack up and go home. Good old early ending Fridays.

*** **Saturday.**

When I arrived, with Peter, at Charlies house there was a lot of noise coming out of it.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he rang the door bell.

"Dunno." I shrugged.

Charlie opened the gate, she was wearing her swimming costume.

"Hi." She said grinning, "Come on in."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Family party." She grimaced, "I guess I should have told you. Given you a heads up about having to deal with my crazy family."

"We're finally meeting the rest of your crazy family." I said surprised as we followed her in.

"Yes," Charlie said, "And here they are."

We had reached the back garden where there were a whole lot of people.

"Mum." Charlie said, "They're here and where's Annabeth."

"Hello." Piper, Charlies mum, said to us and then turning back to Charlie, "She's in the kitchen with April and Silena."

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Piper said smiling."Why don't you show your friends around."

"Sure." Charlie said.

We followed Charlie into the house. The first room we entered was the lounge. The walls were sky blue and the furniture was Black and white.

"This is the formal sitting room." Charlie explained. "Nobody really uses it except for, uh, business meetings."

"You have a formal sitting room?" Peter asked.

"Yup." she said, shrugging.

Next we saw then informal sitting room. it was painted red and the furniture was red, pink, purple and gold. The curtains were red and white swirls. It was very homey and messy

"Sorry about the mess." Charlie apologized.

"It's fine, nice to know something about your family's messy." Peter shrugged.

Charlie giggled, "My family is eternally messy." She said, "To quote my uncle."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." she sighed. "This is the kitchen."

The kitchen walls were purple and the counters were white. Sitting at the kitchen island were three people. One of then was April Jackson from school. The woman sitting next to her had the same stormy grey eyes. There was a little girl on the woman's lap.

"Hey you okay?" Charlie asked. It was then that I realized April was crying.

"Who's this?" the woman asked. "Not your boyfriend I hope."

"This is Peter and May." Charlie explained. "This is Annabeth and Silena."

April had stopped crying but the little girl, who looked about eight, had started sobbing.

"Hey it's okay." Annabeth said. "Your daddy is a strong and brave man, even if he can be a bit stupid sometimes, he'll be fine."

"I know mommy." Silena said still crying,"But it's scary."

"I know, baby I know." She said hugging her. We left them to it.

"What was that about?" I asked Charlie.

"My Uncle went missing a week ago." She explained. "That's his wife and children."

"That was the 'family stuff'?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." She said looking away.

I sensed she didn't want to talk about, so I asked, "What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson." Charlie told me. She showed us the rest of the house then went up to her room.

"How come your parents allow you to have boys in your bedroom with the door closed?" I asked.

"My parents meet when they were sixteen and they were free to do what they wanted when they were my age, so they figured I could have my own space with any friend or boyfriend. Well at least my mom did." Charlie explained.

"Cool." I said. "I wish my parents were like that."

There was a shout from the garden.

"What's that?" Charlie said jumping up from her bed and running to the window."Percy." she choked. She took off down the stairs.

"What do you think that's about?" I asked Peter as we ran after her.

"Didn't she say her uncle was called Percy?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well I think he's back."

We burst into the garden to find April, Silena and Oliver hugging their dad. He had ruffled black hair and sea green eyes, he was tall and muscular but not overly so. All in all he was hot. Not that I was looking. Annabeth ran out of the house and joined the group hug. Then, after Percy let go of the children, she kissed him. Like full on I love you kissed him. In front of everybody.

"Get a room." Someone shouted from the crowd of people watching.

They broke apart laughing. "Get one yourself, Leo." Annabeth shouted. Everyone laughed.

 _ **And that is how I met the Jackson/Grace family plus all assorted friends and tag alongs.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I have 28 reviews. Yay. When I started writing this I didn't expect so many, so thank you all.**

I hate moving. Sadly I seem to move a lot. The worst part is usually the journey.

'Don't be a sulky sue.' My sister Mia muttered, taking off her earphones.

'Easy for you to say, you move all the time.' I grumbled. She just shrugged. You see the thing is, she's not really my sister, she's my stepsister. She spent her childhood moving around the world with her dad. Now my mom and I have to do the same.

We sat there in a stony silence.

'Mia what are you listening to?' my mom asked to try and start a conversation.

'Bastille.'

'That's nice.' Mom said.

She shrugged and put her earphones back on.

'Okay.' Mom said. 'Michael would you like to use my iPod?' She asked.

I shook my head, 'I think I'll go to sleep.'

'Okay.'

When I woke, I heard mom and Pete talking.

'It's not her fault.' Mom was saying.

'I know but I wish she would try.' He replied.

'She is.' Mom said taking his hand. Who were they talking about?

'She doesn't listen to you and she's always mean to Michael.' Pete sighed.

'It's hard for, she barley knew her mother and now I'm here.' Mom told him gently.

'I know I just wish she would try.'

'Her life was complicated before this, now she has a new family and you know where we're going and what it means.'

'That doesn't change the fact that she seems to hate Michael.' Pete said.

'How many people her own age has she met?' mom asked.

Pete shrugged, 'I don't know.'

She laughed, 'Not many.'

'What does where we're going mean to Mia?' I asked.

'Oh,' my mom jumped in surprise, 'Mike you're awake.'

'Yes,' I said impatiently, 'What does it mean?'

'Mike, Mia's been here before and she has some bad memories here.' Mom told me.

'Like what?' I asked.

'This is where her mom died, Mike.' Mom said, but I could tell there was something else too from the look they shared.

'And.' I prompted.

'Mia was with her mom when it happened.'

They were still not telling me something but I sensed the subject was closed. I sighed and sagged into my seat. I looked across at Mia and saw she was awake. She was staring out the window and crying silently. What had happened in New York that was so terrible?

When we arrived Mia was out the car and inside the flat before I had even picked up my suitcase.

'Where am I sleeping?' I asked.

'The first door on the right.' Mom said, 'I'm afraid you have to share with Mia.'

'What!' I exclaimed.

'I'm sorry but we only have two bedrooms.' Pete apologized.

I sighed and went into our new bedroom.

Mia was unpacking her stuff. I'd never been in her bedroom back home but I knew she only ever unpacked half her stuff.

I threw my clothes in the closet then carefully set up my Lego, I set it on the dresser next to my bed. Mom had made me put half of it storage but I still had barley enough space for it all. Next I put up my posters. They were of Lego, Star Wars and Star Trek.

Satisfied with my side I turned to look at Mias' side of the room.

It was not what I expected, maybe flowers or something. I certainly did not expect what I saw.

She had put up posters like me but they were very different to mine. They were of books and they were all hand drawn. The first was of, what I thought was, Harry Potter, the second of the mortal instruments, the third of something I didn't know, the fourth of The Infernal Devices and the fifth of Divergent. They were all sad. Besides those all she had done was put an owl shaped pillow on the bed.

When she saw me looking, she snapped, 'What?'

'Did you draw those?' I asked.

'Yes.' Was her curt reply.

'Mike, Mia, time for dinner.' Mom called from the kitchen.

All threw dinner I kept looking at Mia. Why were the posters so sad?

'You start your new school tomorrow.' Mom told us

'Already?' Mia asked.

'Yes.' Pete said throwing her a sharp look.

The next day mom gave us a lift to school, which was kind of embarrassing

We went to the front office. We were given our schedules and sent to class.

'Well he was friendly.' Mia grumbled sarcastically.

'What do you have first?' I asked.

'Math's.' She said.

'Me too.'

She rolled her eyes at me. 'Do you know the way?'

'No.'

'I'll ask.' She said. She walked up to a guy with curly brown hair and a mischievous grin. 'Excuse me, where's the math's classroom?'

'Oh, it's that way, I'm going there to, I'll show you.' He said. 'I'm Leo by the way.'

'I'm Mia.'

When we arrived we sat at the back, while the boy went to sit with a group of people at the front. They were all laughing and joking around. Math was boring as usual; a different school doesn't change that.

Frank P.O.V

I sat with Hazel and the others at lunch when I saw a girl across the cafeteria I was certain I knew. I got up and walked towards her.

'Frank, where are you going?' Hazel asked.

'I know that girl.' I told her.

When I reached their table, they didn't notice me at first.

'Hi.' I said.

The boy jumped but the girl just calmly sat there.

'Hi.' She said without looking at me. Then she turned around. 'Frank.' She gasped.

She knew me. Then I realized where I knew here from.

'Mia.' I said. Mia was from before all this crazy demigod stuff, she was my best and only friend from before.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I go to school here.' I answered.

'I realized.' She laughed.

'Frank, who's this?' Hazel asked.

'This is Mia.' I told her.

'Hi,' Mia said, 'I'm Franks old friend.'

'I'm Hazel.' Hazel said. 'Franks girlfriend.'

Mia grinned and punched me on the arm. I had forgotten how hard she punched. 'You finally got a girlfriend.' She said, 'I was giving up hope.'

'What about you?' I asked, 'Have you got a girlfriend yet?'

She punched me again. 'I told you not to tell anyone.' She hissed.

'Oh, sorry.' I said, remembering that her dad was against that kind of thing.

The boy who was sitting with her was staring at her open mouthed. 'You're a lesbian.'

'Yes.' Mia said dropping her head into her hands.

'I'm going to tell your dad.' He said.

'Please don't Michael.' She pleaded.

'Why shouldn't I.' he asked.

I decided to step in and tell him why but Hazel got there before me.

'Because if you do Frank and I will beat you into the ground.' She said. 'Won't we Frank.'

I nodded, 'Of course we will.'

Michael swallowed nervously, 'Why would you do that?'

'Because Mia is our friend and we support her.' I told him menacingly. 'Unlike you.'

He didn't say anything else, just slumped down in his seat.

'Come on.' Hazel said. 'Come meet our friends.'

The demigods accepted Mia without question but when Mia finally came out to her father she was kicked out of home. She sought out refuge from the demigods and they helped her. Michael saw sense in the end and tried to defend her. Mia learned the demigods' secret and thought it was the most awesome thing ever. Her father never accepted her but her stepmother supported her. As in turned out she fell in love with a daughter of Apollo and they adopted three young demigod orphans. Mia suffered much in her life but in the end she was happy and to her that was all that mattered.

 **I am completely out of inspiration.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school stuff. This chapter is really short as I am still thoroughly out of inspiration. Thank you for all the suggestions, I just can't seem to build a story out of any of them. In my experience people always do them reading the books so what if they watch the movies. Which are terrible, if you haven't watched them. Anyway on to the chapter.**

I am going to see the Percy Jackson movies and I'm so excited, people keep telling me to read the books but why read it when you can watch it, right. My friend Cat invited me over. She said there were going to be friends there from a summer camp she goes to.

I knock on the door.

'Hi.' Cat answers.

'Hi.' I say back.

'Come in.' she opens the door for me.

'Are your friends here?' I ask.

'Yes, they're in the living room.' She tells me.

As I walk towards the living room I hear voices.

'I can't wait to see if they do the books justice.' A female voice says, sounding excited.

'I know, they probably won't though.' This time it's male.

'What about you, Percy?' someone asks.

'I dunno.' A person, who I assume is Percy, replies.

I push open the door.

'Hi.' I say. 'I'm Sydney.'

'Hi,' a blond girls says from the floor. 'I'm Annabeth.'

'I'm Percy.' A boy sitting on the couch above her says.

'I'm Hazel.' Another girl says from the armchair.

'And I'm Frank.' The boy sitting next to Percy says.

'Okay let's start.' Cat says, she seems nervous. She puts the disc in.

The moment the movie starts, someone has something to say.

'They were supposed to be twelve.' Hazel whispers to Frank.

'I know.' He whispers back.

'Shut up.' I hiss.

Hazel rolls her eyes, 'No need to be rude.'

When Percy slays the fury, Annabeth laughs quietly and Percy snorts.

It's now clear that they have all read the books and seem to hate the movie.

When they slay the Hydra, Annabeth says, 'That only happens in the second book and it's outside I a forest.'

They are really starting to annoy me now. Can't they just shut up and let some of us enjoy the movie.

For the rest of the time they whisper back and forth between each other and no matter how many times I tell them to, they won't shut up.

After the movie we order pizza.

'They did it all wrong.' Annabeth says.

'I know, they couldn't even get the ages right.' Hazel complains.

'Well I think it was a great movie.' I say.

'Sure,' Frank says. 'It was a great movie but a terrible copy of the books.

'Yup.' Percy says.

It seems like they're all trying not to laugh about something. When the pizza arrives so does another girl.

'Thalia.' Annabeth says, 'Glad you could make it.'

'So am I.' she says, 'Sorry I missed the movie.'

'Don't be, it was inaccurate.' Annabeth replies.

Thalia laughs, 'Of course it was.'

I expect us to eat in silence but everyone talks instead.

'You know, I wish we were at camp.' Frank says.

'Me to.' Hazel sighs.

'Don't be sad.' Percy says. 'We're going back in a week.'

'It feels like a very long week.' Annabeth says.

'I know,' Percy replies, 'But it's only seven days.'

Annabeth laughs, 'Yup, it's only seven days.'

'Seven long days.' Frank mutters, making everyone laugh.

'So, are you looking forward to seeing your little brother again?' Hazel asks.

'Yeah, but don't let him hear you call him that.' Thalia laughs.

'She wouldn't do that.' Frank says, 'Wouldn't want to damage his ego.'

'No, we wouldn't want to do that.' Percy jokes. Annabeth hits him on the arm.

'Ow, is tonight the night of violet woman?' he mutters, rubbing his arm. She laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

'Aren't you sweet?' I say sarcastically. I don't know why, I just do.

They all glare at me, 'Do you have a problem?'

I laugh even though I want to cower, 'No, why would I have a problem with being a sixth wheel.'

'Don't worry you don't have to for long.' Thalia says and she shoves me. It feels like I've been electrocuted. I can't move and I don't know why.

'Why'd you do that?' someone gasps, it sounds like Annabeth.

'Sorry, I've been looking for a fight all day.' Thalia says.

'Why?' Percy asks, 'What happened?'

'I just ran into a really arrogant snob and he tried to kiss me.' She explains.

'That makes sense now.' Frank mutters.

'Um, guys I hate to interrupt.' Cat says, 'But shouldn't we call an ambulance?'

'Yes.' Annabeth says, 'We should.

A few minutes later I hear sirens and feel myself being lifted.

The last thing I hear before they slam the doors is Percy saying, 'I once almost drowned someone, Thalia, it's not just you.'

Sydney only had to stay in hospital a day. After she got out she thought about the conversation she had heard. It was weird. She stayed clear of Cat after that and they never spoke again. Sydney married a man named Carlos Grim, which really was an unfortunate name. She had three children and no job. Her children's names are Carly, James and Stephen. She lived until she was 81. She died of a heart attack in her sleep.


	12. April Bianca Jackson

**So I have inspiration. Yay. This one is kind of sad. I cried while writing it. I also watched how to train your dragon 2 while writing this. This was beta read by The 379th Hero. Sorry for not updating for three weeks. I was busy.**

I bite my lip. Today my mom's supposed to be coming to visit, or at least that's what Mia said. She may not show up. I love my mom but it's easier to love her when she isn't here. You see, the thing is, I'm sick. I live in the hospital. I guess it's hard on mom, two of your kids sick, one of them terminally and the other living in a hospital. Still, she shouldn't make Mia look after us, she's only seventeen.

I look over at the girl in the bed next to mine. Her name's April Bianca Jackson. I've noticed that her family is very large and that at least one of them comes a day. Mia comes to visit me every second day because she also has to see James, who lives in a sort of home for terminally sick children.

'What are you thinking about, Kayla?' April asks, her voice startles me, she doesn't talk much. Not because she's rude or shy but because it has something to do with her disease.

'My mom's coming today,' I tell her.

She nods and sighs. I want to ask her why she sighed, but then Mia walks in.

'Hey, baby girl. How are you?' she asks me.

'Still not terminal,' I say. She laughs, but gives me a look that says "don't joke like that". 'I'm good. You?'

'I'm good. James is the same as always,' she tells me even though I didn't ask, I don't need to anymore.

'When's mom coming?' I ask.

Mia checks her watch. 'She should be here soon.'

I know that means she's late and that Mia's worried she won't show up. We sit in silence until April says, 'I think your mom's here.'

'What?' I ask. April points to the door and, lo and behold, there she is, my mother just standing there in the doorway. When she sees us looking, she walks over.

'How are you?' she asks.

'I'm good and you?' I ask.

'I'm good, sorry I was late I had to get something.' She apologizes. I stare at her, my mother never apologizes. Ever. For anything.

Mia starts to say something, but is interrupted by the arrival of April's family.

One word to describe her family is loud. Really loud, which makes me wonder if April would be loud if she could.

'So, mom how long are you staying?' Mia asks causing mom to jump as if just noticing Mia's there.

'Oh, I'm not leaving again,' Mom tells her, 'and you won't need to come in. I'll look after her.'

'What?' Mia's voice is quiet, 'Why won't I need to come?'

'Well, I am her mother and I will look after her. You won't need to.' Mom says, looking confused.

'What about James?' Mia is so calm it's scary.

'Well, I'll look after him to,' Mom tells her as if this is obvious, 'I am their mother, you know.'

'What about money?' Mia asks, and I wonder why she didn't ask about herself yet. Maybe she knows.

'You can get a job, can't you?' Mom tells her.

'Yeah, I'll do that, and you can pretend I don't exist except to be your servant.' I can't remember the last time Mia lost her temper, it had to be years ago before I got sick and mom left.

Mom gasps, 'What?'

'I am your daughter, you know.' Mia's voice is still calm and quiet, her head down.

'Yes, and I would think you want to support your siblings by helping to pay their medical bills.' Mom says, smiling bemused.

'Well I guess-' Mia starts, but I interrupt.

'Stop it, stop it.' I shout.

'Yes, stop it you're distressing your sister.' Mom chides her, stroking my hair.

What I do next surprises me; I hug mom and start crying. She hugs me back and says to Mia, 'You see, your sister needs peace and quiet, all your shouting isn't good for her.'

I look up and see the tears in Mia's eyes. I immediately feel terrible. Hasn't she looked after me for the past three years? Hasn't she hugged me and comforted me? Hasn't she been here, not mom? But I chose my mother, who abandoned me, over her. I watch as she runs from the room. I then notice the complete silence that has settled over the room. April's family is staring at us, no longer loud and cheerful.

I realize that I'm still crying. Mom is muttering comforting things in my ear, but I can't hear her. What did I just do? Why did I do it? I have no idea.

April's family has started talking again. I listen.

'So,' her dad says awkwardly, 'how are you, baby girl?'

'Oh, you know me,' She jokes. 'Just fine, it's not like I've been fighting any monsters or anything.'

'That's not funny, April.' A boy, who I assume is her brother, says.

'Hey, Oliver, it kinda is. I mean who would have thought I would be dying in the hospital rather than while heroically fighting monsters.' April shrugs.

'Oh, yes, fighting and dying in battle is so much fun.' A boy says sarcastically, 'Believe me I've done it.'

'Yeah and then you came back to life.' A woman laughs.

'Oh, shut up. I died bringing down the ultimate enemy.' He mutters.

'Oh, Leo, you died and we went to Tartarus.' April's mom says. They're all laughing and happy but they keep shooting weird looks in our direction.

I feel a sudden burning pain in my chest and I gasp.

'Are you okay?' mom asks, frantic.

I can't speak, I can't even breath. The last thing I think before I pass out is Mia would have known what to do, then everything goes black.

The first thing I think upon waking up is "Mia where are you?"

I feel a hand in mine. 'Mia?' I ask.

'No, baby. It's your mom.' Mom says.

'Oh.' I wonder where Mia is, then I remember, she left because I chose my mother, who abandoned me, over her.

I start crying, 'Mia, does she know what happened?'

'No, she doesn't need to, I'm here now.' Mom says, smiling.

'What happened?' I ask.

'You had a heart attack.' Mom tells me. 'Do you need anything?'

I'm about to say no when I realize that I can get rid of her, 'Yes, could you get me something to drink?'

'Of course.' Mom gets up and goes to get me water or something. I look over at April's bed and realize with a shock that she isn't in it. Her family is sitting around it, crying.

'What happened?' I ask, shocked.

Her mom looks up, 'She's dead.'

'What?' I gasp.

'She died last night.' Leo tells me.

I start crying, I didn't know April that well but she was still my best friend, my only friend.

Her mom comes and takes my hand. 'It hurts.' She whispered, 'It does but not forever.'

I nod and cry. I don't know how long I sit there crying but at some point I fall asleep.

I stand with April's family as an old man in a wheel-chair gives a speech. It's a weird speech, about heroes and gods, honour and sacrifice. There are so many people. Most are crying, but some are smiling. Well, not smiling but not crying, if that makes any sense.

After he finishes we all throw flowers on her grave. I throw a violet because she always said that was her favourite flower. As I walk away I cry and cry. It doesn't seem right that she's dead, she was so full of life, and now she's gone. I will never hear her voice again. I will never hug her or laugh with her because she's dead and gone.

I feel someone's arms rap around me and I stiffen,

'It'll be okay.' It's Mia, I haven't seen her since she ran out of my hospital room two months ago. I turn around and cry in to her shoulder.

'I'm so sorry.' I say.

'It's okay.' She hugs me.

'No, it isn't. I was rude and stupid and horrible-' she interrupts me.

'It's okay.' Is all she says. She pulls me closer and I can feel her tears in my hair, 'It's okay.'

Kayla married Oliver Jackson and became a successful author. She had three children called Kate, Michael and April. Mia started school again and became a doctor. She married a man named Zach Martin. She had two kids called James and Mila. Their mother left and went to England after James died. Kayla lived with her sister until she was nineteen. They were happy.


	13. The grave yard

**Yesterday was Percys birthday so instead of doing a jasper like I planned to I did this. Please enjoy. This is really sad. Sorry.**

I pulled into the parking lot by the grave-yard. Today was the first day I had been to my sister's grave since she died. I was terrified I would break down and start crying, which is why I wanted to go alone. No point making mom more upset than she already was. I had to be strong for her. I hadn't cried at all, not even when we got the news. I have a feeling people think I'm heartless. I hear them whispering. I heard one woman comment that she was my twin and I didn't care. Katie told me yesterday that some people think I killed her, which is weird because she died of cancer, but hey some people are weird. The only people who are still talking to me are my family and my two friends, Carlie and Katie.

I pushed open the car door and walked over to her grave. I knelt in front of it and stared at her name engraved on the headstone. _Kayla Marten_. As I stare at it everything in the past three months comes crashing down on me just I predicted. Why did my predictions have to be right. Well, at least I wasn't sobbing.

"You know, it seems so strange that after everything she's dead and buried." A voice said.

I jumped, I hadn't realized I wasn't alone. I turned and saw a boy and a girl standing in front of a white marble headstone. The voice had come from the girl, she had blond hair and gray eyes which were swimming with tears.

"I know, I always find that what makes you feel sad is not that they're dead but that you will never hear their voice again, you will never hear then laugh or see them smile, you will never see them fight or shout or scream or cry and while those were horrible things to watch at least she was there and at least it was her. She was feeling and it was sad but she was feeling and it was her." The boy said pulling the girl into a hug. The girl burst into tears and all he did was hug her tighter. Somehow it seemed that he didn't need to say anything, all he had to do was hug her.

"I feel like it was my fault even though I know it wasn't, it wasn't any of our faults but I feel like it was mine and I don't know why." the girl said, through her tears.

"And I feel like it was mine because in someways I'm slightly glad it was her and not you but I still miss her all the way into the deepest pit of Tartarus and back." He said, also crying.

"We're such a mess." the girl sobbed.

"Not as much as Jason." the boy told her.

"No not as much as Jason." the girl sighed. "I'm scared now that she's dead we'll all die to, she was an essential part of everything and without her it's like there's a huge gap where she should be. Every time something exciting happens I'll turn to tell her or run to her cabin before I remember that she isn't there."

"It's like Jason's a completely different person without her. He almost never eats, he's stopped training and all he does is sleep." the boy said.

"Maybe it will all get better and we can carry on as though it doesn't hurt but I doubt it. I think it will always hurt but it will be a good hurt, like a healing wound and we'll never forget her because we knee her and we loved her and even though she's gone it doesn't mean we can't love her anyway because she will always be in our hearts and our memories. "

When she said this I couldn't help it anymore I sobbed and they turned to look at me kneeling in the dirt by my sisters grave, sobbing and their looks weren't judging or rude they were kind and concerned but not pitying. They were nothing like the looks I had been getting for the past three months.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered, but it wasn't very convincing since I was still sobbing.

"I don't think so." the boy muttered and the girl hit him on the arm. He just smiles at her. How could he smile and cry at the same time. They were both still crying. I was too.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked.

"No." I said, I don't know why but they seemed really nice and it was exhausting to pretend.

The girl looked concerned and knelt beside me in the dirt, "What's your name?"

"Tayla. What's yours?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."

"You said you weren't okay. Why?"

"My sister's dead and and she's never coming back and I haven't cried since she died, I didn't even cry when she died because my mother and siblings wouldn't be able to understand and I have to look after them. Before she died she looked after us and I always gave her a hard time about it and now I realize it's really hard and I always said she was lazy because she never came to school or anything. People think I'm heartless because I didn't cry and they think I don't miss her my twin sister, of course I do I just can't show it." I sobbed, I didn't mean to unload all of that on a stranger I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

They didn't flich away or tell me that I was cold and heartless, Annabeth hugged me and Percy knelt down next to me.

"When Piper first died I didn't cry, none of us did because it didn't seem seem real and we couldn't show weakness, it would be strange for the other campers to see us cry, we are their heroes we don't cry we are strong when they are not. " Percy said, joining Annabeth in hugging me.

I thought about what he said, it was true, I couldn't show weakness even though I wanted to cry and scream. I wasn't cold or heartless I was strong. I just wish I didn't have to be.

"Sometimes I wonder if people do ever leave us because I know I will never forget Piper and in a way that means she will never leave me. Even if she's dead she's still alive in my memories." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

Even though I'm sobbing I smile, I've never smiled and cried at the same time before. It's nice being happy and sad because it's me and I'm feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people, I haven't updated in a while, the main reason being writers block. Thank you to the 379th Hero for beta reading this. it's not sad like the last two chapters. I have 43 reviews and have decided to be mean and say that I will not update until I have fifty. I have nothing else to say, so enjoy.**

Bianca Jackson was walking down the hall with her books clutched to her chest. Not the look you want to put out there.

"Hey nerd, what you doing with all those books?" one of my friends call out.

"N-nothing." she stutters.

"N-nothing." another of my friends mocks. That's the thing about Bianca Jackson, she stutters. The thing is it's hard to bully her because she has two brothers, an older sister and a whole lot of cousins. Well, they're not around now. I smirk and push myself off the lockers.

"There's no one here to protect you now." I say, laughing. We advance slowly and she press's herself up against the lockers.

"Is little miss smarty pants scared of the big horrid boys." Joshua says in a baby voice and we all laugh.

"N-no." she pushes her hair out of her face, "I-I'm n-not scared of a couple of boys with egos so big they could rival the giants i-in size."

The other thing about Bianca Jackson, she uses words as weapons and they hurt most people but not me, they just fuel my anger.

"Ha, look the little nerd is trying to stand up for herself. What are you gonna do against big strong boys double your size?" I ask, pretending to be curious, "Hit me with a book or stab me with a witty comment."

"There i-is m-more on i-intelligence on a single page of a book than there i-is i-in your head. So I-I suppose I-I chose the second." she says without a hint of nervousness.

"What! How dare you insult me that way. You are a worthless piece of-" I start. Joshua punches her in the stomach and she doubles over dropping all her books.

"Leave my sister alone!" Charlie Jackson's voice shouts, interrupting me. He pulls me and Joshua away from Bianca and punches me in the face, really hard. He drops me and runs to his sister.

"Are you okay?" he asks, clearly concerned.

She nods, "I'm fine."

He smiles at her then turns to face us, his face like thunder, "What are you doing picking on people smaller and weaker than you. You're not even brave enough to do it alone, you have to have a whole group of people just to beat up a girl three years younger than you. You think it makes you look tough but in actual fact it makes you look weak and cruel. You will end up living with mother with no job because you spent all your life bullying people." he takes a deep breath and says in a calmer voice, "I know you bully people because you feel insecure but making people feel as horrible as you do will not solve any of your problems. Now I suggest you leave before I do anything really stupid."

We run away from there as fast as we can because Charlie Jackson is scary. Really scary. I look back and see him helping his sister to her feet. He whispers something in her ear and she smiles. She says something back and he bursts out laughing. I wish my family was like that.

Line Break- because the way I usually do it never works.

I look over at the table where the Jackson's are sitting, they're all laughing at something. I can't help but wonder what. I can't get Charlie's voice out of my head. He's right, making other people suffer doesn't make me feel better and it doesn't solve my problems. Only I can solve my problems but I don't know how.

"Hey, Mike what are you starring at?" Joshua asks.

"Nothing Josh, I'm not starring at anything." I tell him, "What were we talking about?"

"We were just saying how cool it would be if we managed to get Bianca Jackson without them knowing it was us." He says.

"No. We should just leave her alone." I say forcefully.

"What do you mean man? That we just shouldn't do anything?" Joshua asks.

"Yes I'm tired of bullying people." I say and get up swinging my bag onto my shoulder. I walk out of the cafeteria and sit against the wall outside a random classroom. I start in surprise when someone sits down next to me. It's Kirsten Stoll. She used to be my best friend then I made friends with Joshua and we drifted apart.

"Hi." she says.

"Hi." I answer and she laughs. "What's so funny?' I ask confused.

"Just you." she shakes her head, "So, any particular reason you're sitting outside an empty classroom?"

"I'm tired of being a bully but I feel like there's no way out." I confess.

She smiles and says, "There's always a way out, even from hell." she gets up and turns to face me, "I'm here if you want to talk."

She walks away and I watch her go her words ringing in my ears, 'There's always a way out, even from hell.'

Maybe there is.

Another line break.

I'm waiting for my mom to come pick me up when I see Bianca Jackson run past me and in to the waiting arms of a guy with sea green eyes and ruffled black hair. They're only standing a metre away from me so I hear every word they say.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" the guy asks. I think he's her dad.

"Good, daddy and you?" Yup definitely her dad.

"I'm good. Mommy is going to kill you." she tells him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because you where away a month longer than you were supposed to be." Bianca rolls her eyes.

"Was it really a month?" he asks.

"Yes." she laughs.

"Wow, that's a long time." he says shaking his head, "I think you're right your mother is going to kill me."

"Dad!" Silena Jackson runs out of the school doors and jumps onto her dad. Silena Jackson is a year older than April but about two inches shorter.

They are joined by the rest of the Jackson's and they all get in the car and drive away.

Yet another line break thingy.

Mike became best friends with the Jackson's and co. He became a lawyer and married Kirsten Stoll. They had twins call Peter and Josh. Mike stopped bullying people after that day in the corridor. He's very happy with what he's got and that is all that matters.

 **Review, review, review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Admittedly I did say I would only update once I had fifty reviews and that still stands now because honestly are three reviews that much to ask for?**

 **This chapter is like most of the others, quite sad, I am working on making a happier one but I'm not very good at that. Anyway I hope you like it.**

I clutch my books to my chest and try not to seen. Being an orphan sucks and on days like these I miss Leo more than ever. He was the only one who could make me laugh on days like these. Days where Mali can't stop crying, days where Ally is lost in memory, where Gideon won't eat, days where Sam and I don't have time to think. But Leo left, he chose that and left us.

I sit at the back and pretend to pay attention to the teacher but really I'm watching the group of people at the front. They're not evening trying to pay attention, well one girl is but even she keeps moving. The teacher seems used to this and doesn't comment.

As he talks my mind drifts to Leo, we never thought he'd go. We thought he was one of us. We should have known is wasn't going to last. We all have lists of the foster homes we've been to but Leo's is longer, he told us he ran away. We should have seen it coming, that way we wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Veltine." Mr. Mack called.

"Yes sir?" I say.

"Were you listening?" He asks.

"No." I'm bright red at this point.

"I would implore you to listen in my class." He says before continuing with his lecture.

I hate being called on is class, it's mortifying because I hardly ever listen. Not because I don't care about school but because I have other things on my mind. Like Mali.

Time skip to lunch.

"Vel," Sam calls catching up with me.

"Yeah, Sam?" I say.

"Come." He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the cafeteria. When we get there Sam points at a boy who's standing on the table.

"Is that?" I ask.

"Yup." Sam confirms.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive." Sam says.

I watch as a pretty girl pulls Leo off the table and into a chair. I am so tempted to march over there and shout at him or scream at him but before I can he sees me or rather us.

"Er, Sunshine I gotta deal with something." I hear him say then he starts walking towards us.

"What do we do?" I panic.

"Not make a scene." he suggests.

"Er, hi." Leo says, nervously. "I'm Leo."

"We know that." Sam says coldly.

"So it is you guys." Leo says in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's us." I say.

"Look I'm sorry I left, I just couldn't do it anymore. I missed you guys." he says.

"Leo, do you think we could do it? Do you think we enjoyed all of that? That it was any easier on us?" Sam practically shouts.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't think it was any easier on you guys and I'm sorry I left when you needed me. I really am." he says.

"Leo, at the moment that doesn't make any difference. Not right now." I tell him and we leave him standing there, gaping after us.

One month later.

Someone sits down next to me and I look up. It's a girl with golden eyes and dark skin. I've seen her around with Leo. I wish she'd just leave me alone. Mali didn't sleep last night and I feel like I could fall asleep right here.

"Hi." she says.

"Hi." I say.

"I'm Hazel." she tells me.

"I'm Veltine." I tell her.

"Nice meeting you." she says.

"You too." I say.

"Awkward." a boy says sitting down next to Hazel, he has black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, shut up Percy. What are you doing in the library anyway?" Hazel asks.

"I'm studying." he rolls his eyes. "That is why people come to the library Hazel."

"Some people come to read." I say.

"Exactly." Another person says, a girl with brown hair and eyes that seem to change colour, "and since when do you study?"

"Piper, I study twice a week or when we have lots of tests. You may not believe it but Annabeth helps me and my marks are actually getting better." he says indignantly.

"They are?" the girl, Piper, asks skeptically.

"They are." yet another voice says. Another girl, she has honey blond curls and stormy grey eyes.

"I'm Annabeth." the girl tells me.

"I'm Veltine." I tell her.

"Percy." the boy says.

"Piper." the girl says.

"You're Leo's friends." I say, not what I was meaning to say.

"We are." Annabeth says, looking surprised.

"Sorry, it's just that I was avoiding him and, well, you all seem to congregate." I explain.

"Oh, yes he told us about you." Percy says.

"He really is sorry, you know." Piper says gently.

"I know, I just can't seem to forgive him." I admit.

"What exactly did he do?" Annabeth asks.

"He left. Ran away in the middle of the night without warning." I tell them.

"Leo did that?" Piper asks, shocked.

I nod, "He made a habit of it back them, he'd run away from so many foster homes by then it shouldn't have been surprising."

"I just left without warning, Vel and I'm sorry about that I really am. I just couldn't stop running, I'd been doing it for so long I wouldn't let myself stop." I look round in surprise and see Leo standing behind my chair, "Please, Vel, forgive me."

"You just left Leo. We were terrified, we needed you and you left. You disappeared, did the very thing we were all terrified of. You abandoned us. Gideon misses you and you know he doesn't eat when he's sad, he looks like a skeleton. Ally hardly ever has good days anymore and Mali..." I'm crying now, "Mali is a baby Leo, and I needed your help. She's my baby. She doesn't sleep. For a month after you left I was so tired because she didn't eat or sleep. You left me and Sam to look after them while you became someone else. You followed your dreams and I don't begrudge you that but you left Leo, you just left." I'm crying freely without restraint.

"You can't just abandon people Leo. You can't just do that, we needed you and maybe you were tired of being needed but Ally and Mali and Gideon needed you. They still do, you leaving didn't change that. Me and Sam, we needed you and you, you needed us. Or maybe you didn't and that's why you left. Maybe you were tired of being needed but I'm tired of being needed, Sam's tired of being needed. Leo everyone is tired of being needed. You can't just leave." I somehow manage not to shout but I can't stop crying.

"Oh, Vel." Leo says.

I feel someone rap their arms around me and see Sam, his face also streaked with tears. He hugs me to his chest and, as strange as it sounds, it feels safe.

Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Percy look a little shocked.

"Vel's right." Sam says.

"I know." Leo replies, "And I'm sorry, so very sorry for what I did."

"We know." Sam and I say at the same time.

"Can you forgive me?" Leo asks.

Sam looks at me and I nod, "Yes we can, Leo but we can't trust you, not yet. Maybe one day but not now."

"I wouldn't expect you to." he smiles then he joins in on the hug.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people, I know I said I wouldn't update until I got fifty reviews but I couldn't wait. Did any of you miss me? No, I'm sure you didn't but oh well, I enjoy writing. This chapter sucks.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains mentions of ferbal sexual abuse.**

I hate stereotypes. Just because I'm blond I must be stupid. Just because I'm a cheerleader I must be mean and a slut. Just because I'm a girl I must be weak. I mean seriously I don't think I'm any of those things.

You want to know another reason I hate stereotypes? My brother Will, he's gay and everyone thinks because he's gay he likes everything to be clean. I mean come on that's me. They think he should like sparkly things. Will hates sparkly things. More than I hates stereotypes, which shouldn't be possible!

"Bad day?" Will asks.

I jump, "You're home."

"Yeah, thought I'd come see my little sister." He laughs.

"How long are you staying?" I ask.

His smile fades a little, "Only two weeks."

"Oh." I slump against the door frame.

"Hey, don't be sad you finally get to meet my friends." He attempts to cheer me up.

"Yeah, cool." I smile to make him happy, "What about your crush?"

"Yeah, he's coming to." Will squirms, "But really what's the matter?"

I weigh my options. I could tell him what transpired at school or I could tell him it was nothing or I could ask him another question and divert his attention. If I did number one it would either upset him or he would explode. If I did number two he wouldn't drop it until I did number one. If I did number three his reaction would probably the same as if I did number two unless in was a really good distraction. Despite him being ADHD it is very hard to distract Will. I settled on a combination of one and two.

"It was nothing just something a stupid jock said." I wave my hand to indicate that it really was nothing. I have had lots of practice when it comes to lying to Will but unfortunately Will also has lots of practice when it comes to telling whether or not I'm lying.

"What did he say?" Will demands.

"It was nothing okay?" I tell him, "If it was nothing you wouldn't have a problem with telling me." He says, "Michey, please just tell me.".

I almost smile at the use of his old nickname for me, "Will, it's not relevant and it's just an everyday thing." I regret the words as soon as they're out of my mouth. I am an idiot.

"Michelle you will tell me what that person said now." Will orders.

I do because my brother can be very scary when he wants to be, "He just called me an idiot and slut."

"What else Michey?" Will says gently.

"He then turned to his friend and started talking like I wasn't there." I don't want him to ask what he said but at the same I do. I want to know someone cares.

"What did he say?" Will asks.

"He started talking about all the things he would want to do to me. He didn't seem to care that I was right there." I brush away the tear that has somehow managed to slip out and look at Will, expecting him to say what everyone does. That it's just a part of life and being a woman or girl. That I should take it as a compliment.

He doesn't, what he does is ask, "You said this was an everyday thing, is that true Mich?"

I whisper, "Yes." So quietly that I don't think he'll hear me but he does. I don't want to look at him and say what everyone does.

I expect him to say what everyone does which is probably why I'm surprised when he pulls me into hug. He's so much bigger than be that I all but disappear in his arms and before I know it I'm crying.

"Hey Michey don't cry, my friends will be here soon and they'll know what to." He squeezes me tighter, "Did you tell mom?"

I nod.

"What did she say?" He asks and I don't want to tell him because he'll hate her for it.

"She told me that it's just a part of life and of being a girl. She told me to take it as a compliment that boys wanted to do that kind of thing." I tell him, not meeting his eyes.

He growls, a very unWill like growl but pulls me even closer, "It's okay Michey I've got you."

The doorbell rings and instead of letting me go and going to get it he puts his arm around my shoulders and takes me with him. He pulls open the door to a crowd of nine teenagers.

"Hey, Will nice to see you again." The boy at the front with black hair and see green eyes says.

"You to, Percy, you to." Will says.

"Of course," the boy Percy continues, "You must be extra glad to see Nico."

"Who's this?" The question came from a blond haired and grey eyed girl standing next to Percy.

"This is my sister Michelle." Will answers, "I have something I need to talk to you about."

We lead them inside and sit in the living room. Will still has his arm around me and I don't think he plans on letting go any time soon.

"What is it Will?" The blond asks, concerned.

Will tells them and I stare at the ground, not wanting to meet any of their eyes. When he finishes I expect the same reaction as my mother but instead they react like Will.

"Where does he live?" The guy, who's name Will said is Jason, demands.

"No we can't attack him," The blond who is Annabeth says, "We should send an email to the school.

"And what will they do." Will demands, "Suspend him."

"Where does he live?" Percy asks.

"Number twenty-two Wincher Road." I tell them because I went to a party there once.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Percy asks. They all get up except Annabeth and another girl who I don't know the name of. I can tell Will doesn't want to leave me alone so he looks relived when they don't stand up.

They are gone for about half an hour and I don't no why but at some point I burst into tears. Annabeth and Hazel hug me from both sides and when he gets back Will takes over.

The next two weeks are fun and none of the boys bother me at school anymore but as Will leaves I can't help that wish he would stay.

"Can't you stay just a little longer?" I ask as he puts his suitcase in the boot.

"I'm sorry but there are some things I have to do." He hugs me one last time before getting in his car.

"Bye." I call after him.

"Bye." He calls back.

One years later. Wills POV

"Damnit." Frank shouts and Percy and Thalia both burst out laughing. Somehow for them that joke, that most of us don't understand, never gets old for them. Annabeth shakes her head at them before returning to her book.

I roll my eyes, "You should probably explain that joke one day."

"Nah, it's to much fun seeing all of you look confused." Percy says.

"We really would appreciate it." Piper says.

"Not gonna happen, Pipes. Your charmspeak may be powerful but it doesn't work on me anymore." Percy laughs.

"I could tell them." Annabeth says.

"Don't or I'll call you Annie for the next year." Thalia says.

Annabeth gasps theatrically, "You wouldn't dare."

"She would. She's cruel like that." Percy tells her and we all burst put laughing.

My phone rings and I see Michey on the caller ID, "Hey Mich, what's up."

"Hi, Will, Um, I need to ask you a question." she says.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Would you killed me if I told you I'm standing next to a giant pine tree?" she asks.

"No, why?" I say slowly.

"Because I am and, well, I can see the whole place that is meant to be a strawberry farm but looks more like an army training camp." she mumbles.

I stand up and walk outside, "You do."

"Yes and oh look there you are." Michey says and I can here are grinning through the phone.

I look up at half-blood Hill and sure enough there is my sister waving like a mad woman. Great.

 **Haha. Cliffhanger. I did that because I need to keep something open for me write about. I hate writers block. The kind of stuff in this chapter shouldn't happen which is why I wrote about it. So people can be aware of these things.**


End file.
